De gemelos y tomates
by Lisette Serpent
Summary: Gemelos, tomates, el título lo dice todo. Ok, no soy nada buena con los resúmenes, sólo denle una oportunidad. Spamano. Mención de USAxUK, FrxCa, PruxAus y GerIta. Advertencia: Autora desquiciada, travestis, intento de humor e italianos tsunderes.
1. ¿Un travesti?

**Ya lo sé, ya lo sé**_**…"¡¿Qué mierda haces publicando otra historia si ni siquiera terminas las otras dos?"**_** Pues en realidad no tengo excusa. Prometí un capítulo por semana y he fallado. Por otro lado, mientras hacía mi mudanza de datos (tengo una laptop *o*), encontré este fic que tenía casi el primer capítulo. Estaba inspirado en un manga el cual no encuentro entre mis desordenadas carpetas o en el mismo Internet. Si alguien sabe el título, me avisa por favor. En fin, ya que no lo tengo para guiarme, lo hice más o menos de lo que recuerdo. Ahora, este fanfic, no les prometo, sino les juro que está completo. Publicaré cada semana hasta subirlo todo mientras me dedico a los otros, cuando termine uno de ellos, será el siguiente. Aunque francamente es más probable que termine Born Romance en lugar de Unión Mágica. Creo que no debí haber empezado algo con tantos personajes…quedará suspendido por un buen tiempo, al menos hasta que tome más experiencia e ideas para darle una mejor trama. Ya sin más, ¡aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic-no-one-shot terminado *o*!**

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia, Power Rangers, Justin Bieber, Armstrong de FMA o el manga en el que me inspiré no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños. A mí sólo me da la gana de poner a Hidekaz que me lo sé de memoria.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 - ¿Un travesti?<strong>

Eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche. Antonio y Francis, amigos de la universidad, caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de España mientras mantenían una_ interesante_ charla.

—…Y entonces yo le dije "¿Quieres probar mi churro?" y ella dijo "¡Estúpido!" y me golpeó ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me golpeó y se fue! ¡Y yo que sólo le ofrecí uno de los churros que había hecho! De ahí dicen que una señorita nunca piensa mal…

—Pues debo decirte, _Mon ami_, que aunque deba aceptar que tus churros son deliciosos, no puedes ir ofreciéndolos así como así. Las señoritas de hoy ya no son como las que decían que había en los libros de Historia…

—Aun así…no era necesario el golpe... —siguió quejándose el de ojos verdes — hablando de golpes, cuéntame, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te hizo Alfred cuando te encontró acorralando a Matty? Debió haberse armado una, considerando que Arthur también andaba cerca…

—Pues ahora que lo recuerdo, olvidé agradecerte la ayuda — replicó Francis con cierta molestia mientras Antonio hacía un gesto de disculpa por haber huido— pero en realidad lo que pasó fue que…

Francis tuvo que cortarse a media frase. Escucharon quejas y burlas que parecían venir del a la vuelta de la esquina. Antonio apresuró el paso y se encontró a un tipo alto y fornido forcejeando con una _señorita_.

— Anda, ven conmigo preciosa, a una muñeca como tú le encantará conocer mi muñeco— decía mientras se relamía los labios de una forma muy desagradable

— ¿Ve~? No entiendo a qué se refiere, señor, pero me da mucho miedo, déjeme por favor— pedía _asustada _y a punto de llorar

— Si no es a las buenas, tendrá que ser a las malas, entonces…—sentenció mientras la jaloneaba.

— ¡Alto ahí, sucio rufián! —gritó Antonio al puro estilo Power Ranger, una de sus series favoritas— ¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de esa damisela o haré que supliques no haber nacido!

El 'rufián' volteó para mirarlo con sorna y decir:

— ¿Sí? ¿Tú y cuántos más?

— ¡Pues conmigo es suficiente! — luego jaló al francés que estaba detrás suyo — ¡Pero sólo por si acaso también cuento con esta pequeña ayuda!

En ese momento, el tipo soltó a la _damisela_, quien cayó sobándose el brazo, para encargarse de esos que acababan de interrumpir su platillo nocturno. Dio unos pasos mientras Antonio adoptaba una pose de lucha de lo más ridícula y Francis se ocultaba detrás de él pidiendo por un milagro. Y el milagro sí que pasó: resultaba ser que el bandido había tenido una mala experiencia con los payasos (que incluía un secuestro, un pedófilo y ositos de peluche) y para suerte de nuestros héroes, uno pasó cerca, haciendo así que el tipo huyera gritando peor que una madre al enterarse que su hija es fan de Justin Bieber.

Entonces, después de un pequeño lapso de asimilación, Antonio concluyó que ir al gimnasio una vez al mes si hacía efecto. Luego, se acercó a la _dama_ y la observó mejor: Llevaba un vestido verde al estilo sirvienta y el cabello marrón rojizo semi-largo atado en una coleta.

— ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? — preguntó mientras le tendía su mano y ponía la mejor cara de galante que tenía, con brillito y todo al puro estilo de Armstrong de FMA.

—Vee~—respondió recibiendo la ayuda y levantándose— Sí, gracias por ayudarme, no sé lo que quería ese tipo, pero tenía mucho miedo — entonces se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se quitó la peluca que traía revelando su corto cabello— pero supongo que no debí haber salido así de noche, ¿nee~? Cierto, me llamo Feliciano.

Antonio se le quedó viendo un rato y luego volteó a hablar con Francis mientras intentaba alejarse lo más rápido posible.

—La verdad es que no esperaba que en esta zona también habían travestis que…

— ¡Vee~! — pero el grito del ahora señorito le interrumpió – No soy travesti, esto—dijo tomando la parte baja del vestido — es para una obra. Si quieren pueden venir a verla, está por empezar, ve~

El de ojos verdes lo pensó y le preguntó a su compañero.

—Bueno, me interesa saber en qué clase de obra se usaría ese disfraz — y con esto, los tres fueron a un establecimiento que se hallaba a una cuadra, no sin antes comprar los guantes blancos, que era para lo que Feliciano había salido al principio.

El español y el francés compraron sus entradas y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares al despedirse del chico del vestido en la entrada.

Al final, la obra era una extraña tragicomedia de amor entre dos jóvenes, un soldado que debía servir a su país en una guerra y una joven sirvienta que termina sola, pues su amado es muerto en batalla. Tanto Antonio como Francis no pudieron evitar llorar cuando se despedían con un beso y ella le entregaba sus pantaletas como recuerdo. Luego de eso se perdieron cuando no se enteraron cuándo y por qué llegaron visitantes del otro planeta que se ponían a pintar de blanco a todos.

El elenco salió a despedirse y le gente aplaudía para no quedar en ridículo pensando que eran los únicos que no habían captado la mitad de la función, aunque al final Antonio escuchó que algunos decían '_¿Te gustó el final?' '¡Claro, estuvo fantástico! Porque…lo entendiste, ¿verdad?' '¿Yo? ¡Por supuesto!, hasta un niño lo hubiera hecho, jajaja' 'Cierto, hasta una niño, jajaja'_, otros más sinceros se preguntaban qué rayos había pasado y concordaban en un final que estaba mucho más lejos del que había entendido él.

Esperó a que salieran todos y divisó a Feliciano charlando con un rubio que inmediatamente se fue como preocupado por algo o alguien.

— ¿Les gustó la obra, Antonio, Francis? — preguntó con un rostro lleno de esperanza.

—Po- por supuesto—respondieron a la vez, sin ganas de desilusionarlo.

— ¡Qué bien! Si quieren pueden venir a la fiesta que hacemos después de la obra. Gilbert, nuestro jefe, siempre nos da cosas ricas cuando actuamos bien.

Los tres terminaron en una habitación en la que se encontraban todos los del elenco y unos más que ayudaban con el vestuario, luces y demás.

—_Kesesese~_ El Grandioso yo tiene noticias—un peliblanco de ojos rojos entró a la habitación con grandes paquetes de cerveza y detrás venía el rubio con el que Feliciano había estado hablando hace un rato, cargando bolsas de frituras y golosinas— ¡Al parecer de nuevo fue un éxito! ¡A celebrar! —Todos los presentes dieron un grito de júbilo y tomaron algo de lo que trajo. Gilbert dejó lo que sobró en la mesa y volvió a hablar con una lata en la mano —la mala noticia es que un 5% del público era muy tonto para entender la historia—muchos no tomaron importancia a lo último y siguieron en lo suyo.

—Gilbert, Gilbert—llamó Feliciano, el albino volteó y se acercó sonriendo— ellos son de los que te hablé hace un rato—explicó señalando a ambos chicos.

—Así que ustedes salvaron a Feli—les tendió la mano— Yo soy Gilbert.

—Francis

—Antonio

— ¿Y a qué se dedican?

—Ambos estamos en la universidad, pero yo estudio Gastronomía y Antonio se dedica al área de Letras—explicó Francis.

—Pero nos conocemos desde la secundaria—afirmó sonriente el castaño.

—Bueno, yo estudié Administración, pero la verdad no me atrajo mucho—comentó el de ojos rojos. Los tres se pasaron mucho rato conversando, pero en un momento Gilbert se tuvo que marchar a cumplir con algunas obligaciones, mencionando algo sobre hablar con el encargado de la música*. Ambos amigos quedaron nuevamente solos, pues Feliciano también había desaparecido.

—Toño, creo que es momento de retirarnos, si bebemos más terminaremos borrachos—expresó al francés mirando la hora—además, recuerda que mañana tenemos exámenes por la tarde y debemos estudiar.

—No, no _esh jushto_, yo quiero_ qued-arme_ un ratito_ másh_—trató de hablar el otro. Francis le quitó la lata de cerveza y lo levantó como pudo a pesar de sus quejas incoherentes. Cuando estuvo cerca a la puerta se encontraron con Feliciano nuevamente.

— ¿Ya se van? —cuestionó con una lata de jugo en su mano.

—_Oui_, Toño está a punto de caer, debo llevarlo a nuestro departamento.

—Ya veo…_Addio!_

—Yo no me _quieero irsh_, yo quiero quedarme _conti-go Felishianito_—reclamó tratando de abrazarlo mientras era sostenido por su amigo. El rubio se disculpó y se lo llevó a rastras. Al llegar frente a su departamento, sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Hiso entrar al ahora dormido Antonio y lo tiró en su cama para luego desabrochar un poco su ropa y sacarle los zapatos. Luego se retiró a su habitación y se acostó, con algo de dificultad debido a los sonoros ronquidos de su compañero.

—_Dieu!_

* * *

><p>Se despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza y no puedo evitar lanzar un leve gemido al levantarse. Se metió directamente al baño al sentirse sucio y con mal aliento. Al salir, un exquisito olor invadió por completo sus fosas nasales y en menos de lo que se dice <em>Olé<em>, se encontraba ya sentado en el comedor.

— ¿Qué hay de desayuno, Francis?

— Tu favorito—dijo mientras servía unas tostadas con mantequilla y otras con jalea, unos bollos dulces y una jarra de jugo de naranja. Antonio tomó una taza y se preparó un café con leche, mientras que su amigo se hacía uno amargo.

—Estás de buen, humor, ¿saldrás hoy con Matthew?—preguntó mientras se terminaba un bollo en dos bocados.

—_Oui_, no te lo terminé de contar ayer, pero Matty se enfrentó a Alfred y éste tuvo que terminar dejándonos en paz por el momento. Hoy en la mañana me llamó algo preocupado diciendo que Alfred le había pedido tener una cita doble.

— ¿Cita doble? ¿Significa que Arthur también irá? ¿Y estás bien con eso?

—Sí irá y la verdad no me importa. Mi meta es lograr que tanto él como Alfred nos dejen en paz, así que les demostraré lo bueno que puedo ser —Antonio se atoró con una tostada al reírse y tuvo que usar el jugo para pasarlo. Francis ignoró el detalle y siguió—Además, si Matty está feliz, yo también lo estoy—cualquier persona que escuchara ello pensaría que era muy romántico. Pero como el de ojos verdes no era cualquiera y lo conocía de años, sabía que su felicidad equivalía a un rubio muy dócil en la cama.

Ambos siguieron desayunando hasta que el francés se levantó a darse unos últimos toques y tomar una cartera y un abrigo.

—No me esperes despierto— Antonio asintió y terminó su desayuno más calmado. Luego tomó unos cuantos libros y se dispuso a estudiar para su examen.

* * *

><p>Llegó a su casa a eso de las 7 de la noche, con unas bolsas de la librería y otra de comida china. Se tiró al sillón tras dejar todo en la mesa y respiró profundo, estaba aburrido. Pensó en una que otra cosa sin importancia hasta que se le vino a la mente Feliciano. Era un chico muy feliz y alegre, también debía aceptar que era muy lindo, tal vez podría intentar algo con él. Sí, definitivamente era su tipo, tierno y violable, sin duda iría a por él. Comió un poco de lo que trajo pensando en cómo acercársele, tal vez podría ir a ver sus presentaciones, la siguiente sería mañana. Era lo mejor, mañana lo vería de nuevo. Apagó las luces y se metió a su habitación.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora las aclaraciones. Primero, sí odio a Justin Bieber; segundo, para quienes no conozcan Full Metal Alchemist, se los recomiendo; tercero, al encargado de la música que se refiere Gilbert es a Roderich, pero todos sabemos que va a buscarle para todo menos para discutir sobre ello; cuarto y último, algunos términos que de seguro se imaginarán el significado pero por si acaso pongo:<strong>

_**Oui=Sí Addio!=Adiós Mon ami=Amigo mío Dieu!=Dios mío**_

**Ahora sí creo que no olvido nada. Sin más ahora me despido,**

**Lis.**

_**PD: Aquí, sí, justo aquí abajo, hay un botoncito mágico que me hará feliz. Si quieres darme felicidad, comenta algo, mientras no sea demasiado ofensivo xD**_


	2. El hermano del travesti

**¿Ven? ¡Les dije que sí estaba terminado! Para aquellos que dudaron, ¡retráctense! Bueno, bueno, francamente si yo fuera ustedes tampoco me creería xD Pero considerando que lo publiqué en poquillo tiempo, quiere decir que era cierto, así nomás no puedo escribir T_T En fin, aquí la continuación. Respuestas abajo _**

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Hidekaz ._.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 – El hermano del travesti<strong>

Esta vez era una fiesta en la casa de Feliciano. Tocó la puerta y en seguida Roderich, el encargado de la música, le invitó a pasar. Aunque sólo llevaba yendo a sus reuniones desde hace una semana, ya casi era miembro del elenco. Buscó al dueño de la casa con la mirada y en seguida se le prendió durante toda la noche, lo último que recordó Antonio fue estar haciendo una competencia de cerveza con Gilbert.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos de improviso y notó todo muy oscuro y calmado. Aún sentía el efecto del alcohol en él y, con ayuda de la leve luz de la luna, se asomó por la puerta tambaleando. Sin dudas, esa no era su casa. Salió tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y abrió la primera habitación en busca de un baño para mojarse el rostro. Pero lo que encontró no era el baño, sino, según su ebria mente, algo mucho mejor. ¡Era Feliciano! Durmiendo, se veía tan lindo.<p>

Entró y cerró la puerta tras él. Se acercó a la cama y entonces el otro reaccionó. Se frotó los ojos y sólo pudo murmurar un " Tú…" a la vez que fruncía el entrecejo, pues el español lo estaba besando. Antonio ni siquiera pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos o en lo que pensara el otro, sólo se dedicaba a saborear cada rincón de la tan deseada boca. Terminó el beso y le lamió los labios a la vez que se subía a la cama. El otro parecía haber querido objetar, pero el de ojos verdes lo besó nuevamente, arrancando uno que otro gemido en él. Metió sus manos bajo el pijama del italiano y se lo desabrochó. Entre beso y beso, ambos quedaron sólo en ropa interior, aunque el menor a penas y había tenido tiempo para respirar. El español coló sus manos por los bóxer del otro y tomó su miembro para masajearlo suavemente. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar y fue cuando aprovechó de deshacerse de las dos últimas prendas en la cama.

Se metió tres dedos en la boca y los ensalivó como pudo para luego introducirlos de a pocos en la _entrada de Feliciano_. Éste sólo atinaba a gemir y suspirar, a la vez que enredaba sus manos en el cuello de Antonio. Unos minutos después, el mayor sacó sus dedos y los cambió por su miembro. No tomó mucha atención al leve sangrado que había causado e inició suaves embestidas que iban aumentando más y más.

— ¡Ah_! ¡Piú, Di piú!_ —al español esto no hiso más que ponerlo a mil, siempre deseó que _Feliciano_ le hablara en italiano al poseerlo.

— ¡Ah, ah! _¡Fe-li!_ —su vista se nubló un poco al correrse dentro de él. El italiano hiso una leve mueca de sorpresa, pero no dijo nada más, al sentir su propio semen fluir también. Se echó a su lado y lo abrazó—Feli, no sabes cuánto esperé a tenerte así—Antonio cerró los ojos durmiéndose casi al instante, dejando al otro con un rostro triste y pensativo.

* * *

><p>Se despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza y no puedo evitar lanzar un leve gemido al levantarse. Se metió directamente al baño al sentirse sucio y con mal aliento. Al salir, un exquisito olor invadió por completo sus fosas nasales y en menos de lo que se dice <em>Olé<em>, se encontraba ya en la puerta…

—Esperen, esto parece un _Deja vú_ —se dijo así mismo— aunque hay algo extraño…—y claro que lo había. Esa no era su habitación y aquel de la cama no era más que Feliciano. Sonrió como estúpido y no se percató de alguien acercándose por el corredor.

—Oh, ya despertaste Antonio, he preparado el desayuno

—Gracias, Feli—respondió sin borrar su mueca. Esperen, ¿Feliciano? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Entonces quién era ése en la cama?

—_Fratello…_—llamó el alegre muchacho hacia el que aún dormía_— Fratello, svegliarsi una volta. Ho preparato la pizza che ti piace. Non siate pigri, alzati... Fratello..._

Antonio dejó de escuchar lo siguiente, pues estaba más ocupado procesando la información. Aquel con el que había estado anoche, al que había tocado y poseído, al que había llamado Feliciano, ¿no lo era?

Observó mejor al _no Feliciano_ que ahora se levantaba y se dio cuenta. ¡Claro que no era Feliciano! ¿Cómo se pudo haber confundido? ¡Él tenía el peinado distinto y su color de cabello era uno o dos números más oscuro que el de Feliciano! ¡Además su rulo iba al lado opuesto y sus ojos diferían un poco en el color! ¿Tan borracho había estado? Debía explicarle todo _al impostor_, aunque primero tendría que preguntarle algo a Feliciano. Salió hacia el comedor a esperar que Feliciano llegue y cuando lo hiso, habló.

— ¿Quién era él, Feli?

—Es mi hermano gemelo. Se llama Lovino ¿A que nos parecemos mucho, ve~?

— ¿Ge-gemelo?—un leve tic apareció bajo su ojo derecho.

—Así es, llegó anoche, por él hicimos la fiesta, ¿no te lo dijo Gilbert? Seguro se olvidó, ve~

—Sí, seguro…—comió un poco del desayuno y preguntó nuevamente— ¿Y vino por algo en especial?

—La verdad no estoy seguro—hiso una pausa como recordando algo con los ojos aún cerrados—Él vive en la mansión de mi padre en Italia. Yo vine aquí con mamá, ella sí es española. Me llamó un día antes para comunicarme que vendría y por favor le recogiera. No dio explicación. Tal vez me extrañaba, ve ~—terminó sonriendo nuevamente—además, Lovi no habla muy bien el español, aunque sí lo entienda…

—_Buongiorno, fratello_—Lovino apareció por la puerta bostezando y se sentó al lado de su hermano. Al hacerlo, dejó escapar un leve _'Auch'_ sin querer.

—_Sei nel dolore?—_preguntó preocupado. Lovino miró a Antonio y se sonrojó levemente, recordando la noche anterior.

—_No niente_—el desayuno transcurrió con relativa normalidad, con Feliciano charlando tanto en italiano como en español y los otros dos respondiendo algo cortantes, evitando mirarse.

—Bien, lavaré las cosas—se levantó y dejó a Lovino y Antonio en un incómodo silencio.

—'_Es mi oportunidad'_—pensó el mayor—Ehm, ¿Lovino? —el nombrado le miró directo a los ojos, como si todo ese tiempo esquivando su mirada le hubiera dado decisión—Bueno, sobre lo que pasó anoche…

—Creíste que era Feliciano—articuló difícilmente

—Si—afirmó unos segundos después—por eso quisiera pedirte perdón. Yo no estaba sobrio, estaba oscuro y además…—paró sus explicaciones al ver que el otro le detenía con la mano.

—Sólo quiero una cosa—dijo lentamente y Antonio afirmó sin pensar, con tal de arreglar aquello —que te hagas responsable.

— ¡¿Eh?—Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder— ¿Cómo podría hacer eso?

—_Matrimonio_—retó con la mirada

— ¡Eso es imposible! —Lovino levantó una ceja y entonces el español recordó que hace algunos años se había permitido el matrimonio gay—Aun así, no nos podemos casar así como así, soy muy joven, no te conozco, ¡ni si quiera te quiero! —terminó desesperado. El italiano se puso aún más serio de lo que ya estaba.

—Está bien—Antonio suspiró aliviado y en ese momento llegó Feliciano. Tomaron sus cosas y salieron, el alegre italiano a sus clases y el español a su casa. Lovino se quedaría ahí.

* * *

><p>Caminó pesadamente por las escaleras en dirección a su departamento y suspiró larga y pesadamente. Después del descubrimiento de los gemelos Vargas, había tenido poco tiempo para descansar y marcharse a sus clases. Metió la llave, pero la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro, de seguro Francis ya estaba ahí. Tocó el timbre y a los pocos segundos fue atendido por un tipo algo viejo de traje negro y guantes blancos.<p>

— ¿Sebastián? —fue lo único que atinó a decir.

—Casi, mi nombre es_ Sebastiano_, _signore_ Antonio—se hiso a un lado para dejarle pasar y el español no se hiso de rogar. Fue directamente a la cocina, donde seguramente estaría Francis con una explicación lógica. Lástima, encontró a Francis, pero no con la explicación, sino con un italiano.

— ¿Lovino? ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó cauteloso.

—Responsable—soltó él.

— ¿No dijiste que estaba bien? —estaba empezando a sudar frío.

—Lo que Lovi quiso decir es que estaba bien si aún no te querías casar con él, va a esperarte. Pero aun así debe vivir contigo para que te hagas responsable—interrumpió Francis. Antonio le miró con una cara entre _'¿Qué mierda?' '¿Quién te dijo?' '¿Hablas italiano?'_—Sí, hablo italiano, esperaba que lo recordases—lo miró algo ofendido. Los tres se quedaron en silencio, como a la espera de que alguien dijera algo (en especial por parte del recién llegado).

—Está bien—sintió como esas dos palabras lo recorrieron por completo. ¿Estaba haciendo bien? Al parecer sí, Lovino se veía algo feliz. El francés sólo sonrió suspirando y salió del lugar. El resto de la noche transcurrió con relativa normalidad, hasta que llegó la hora de dormir.

—Bien, entonces Lovi dormirá contigo, ¿cierto, Antonio?

— ¿Conmigo? ¡Pero si tenemos un cuarto de huéspedes!

—_Non, non, non. _Ahí dormirá Sebastiano.

—Yo puedo dormir en el sillón o en un armario…

—Sebastiano—reclamó el de ojos avellana

—A todo esto, ¿quién es él? —a esas alturas recién se le ocurría preguntar.

—Yo soy el fiel sirviente de la familia Vargas, toda mi familia lo ha sido desde hace generaciones…—el mayordomo siguió hablando con brillos en los ojos y un fondo musical motivador. Entonces Antonio recordó que Feliciano había mencionado algo sobre una mansión.

—Listo, dormirás con Antonio—Cortó el francés desesperado por que todo se terminara. Lovino sonrió feliz y el mencionado sólo suspiro derrotado. Al salir del baño para acostarse, encontró a su ahora prometido con sólo una camisa y algo nervioso.

— ¿Sucede algo? —el otro esquivó su mirada y frunciendo el ceño empezó a desabotonarse la prenda que llevaba. No fue hasta que estuvo a punto de sacársela que el español se percató de lo que pretendía— ¡Wah! ¡Lovino! —bajó su voz al notar que estaba gritando—No vamos a hacer eso, sólo vamos a dormir—se sonrojó al pensar en poseerlo nuevamente, pero tuvo que resistir. Al otro pareció sorprenderle un poco, pero en unos minutos se echó a dormir como si nada, ignorando la inquietud del mayor.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta ahí lo dejo por ahora. Iba a poner más, pero si seguía no iba a poder dividirlo hasta que tuviera el tamaño de dos capítulos. Además, lo que viene luego es desde el punto de vista de Antonio y no podía partirlo. Luego, del manga sólo recuerdo el principio y una que otra cosa del final, así que la mayoría de las cosas que sucederán a partir de ahora salieron de mi cabecita loca. Bueno, las aclaraciones:<strong>

_**Piú, Di piú!= ¡Más, Más! Fratello= hermano**_

_**Fratello, svegliarsi una volta. Ho preparato la pizza che ti piace. Non siate pigri, alzati...= Hermano, despierta de una vez. He preparado la pizza que te gusta. No seas flojo, levántate…**_

_**Buongiorno, fratello= Buenos días, hermano**_

_**Sei nel dolore?= ¿Te duele algo? No, niente= No, nada. Signore=Señor Non=no**_

_**Sebastiano= Según lo que encontré, es el equivalente a Sebastián en Italiano. Esa parte de Antonio llamándolo Sebastián impulsivamente la saqué de Junjou Romantic, cuando Misaki va a la mansión de Akihiko xD**_

**Ahora sí las respuestas, soy muy vaga para responder en privados e.e**

**Lady-Rasengan: Gracias por comentar :3 Recibir Reviews me hace feliz! No te preocupes de cuándo actualice porque terminaré de hacerlo antes de que acabe el año o tendré mala suerte :E**

**Zurics: *Guardándose el vómito* Gracias :E La cita doble no aparecerá, pero si quieres hago un one-shot aparte, sólo pídemelo :E *yarrodillateantemimuajajajaja* Ok, no xD Ah, esa canción también la he oído (8)Esha era un travesti, era un travesti~(8) LOL Y ya se encontraron, aunque de un modo poco peculiar…Bueno, gracias por comentar, sabes que adoro que me escribas, aunque sólo sea para poner 'LOL' xD y… COFCOFNOSEDEQUEMEHABLASCOFCOF xD Nahh, ya sabes que lo continuaré si o si Like a boss -u-**

_**PD: ¿Está bien? ¿Muy corto? ¿Aburre? ¡Todo lo que tengan que decir pueden hacérmelo llegar con sólo presionar abajo! ¡Sí, muy fácil y sencillo!**_


	3. De cero a uno

**LoL, les dije un capi por semana, pero lo adelantaré algo para terminar de publicarlo antes que acabe el año :E Y ahora, continuación de este para nada genial fanfic que nadie quiere, ni siquiera su propia autora (?) *Ve cómo el fanfic se va a cortar a una esquina* No! Era broma T_T  
>Bueno, mientras llevo a mi fanfic a rehabilitación y tratamiento psicológico (Sí, también empezó con las drogas), intenten leerlo…Si encuentran una que otra cicatriz por ahí sólo esquívenla e.e<strong>

**PD: ¡Feliz Navidad a tods :D!**

_**Disclaimer: Omnomnomnom, Hetalia le pertenece al awesome Hidekaz, pero claro, no tanto como Gilbert :E**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – De cero a uno<strong>

Hola, soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Un chico normal, estudiante universitario que comparte piso con su mejor amigo, un francés llamado Francis (Sí, irónico). Todo iba bien en mi vida hasta que me topé con Feliciano, un adorable chico que al principio confundí como chica. Es parte de un elenco que recién empieza a crecer, junto a muchos que tuve el agrado de conocer. Cuando llevaba la peluca me atrajo al instante, pero al enterarme que era hombre tuve mis dudas. Unos días después me percaté que me seguía atrayendo y decidí intentar algo con él. Empecé a ir a todas sus presentaciones y a aceptar sus invitaciones a las fiestas que realizaba el grupo. Luego de una de esas fiestas terminé borracho, mucho diría yo. Tanto que terminé, ehm…, pues… ¿Poseyendo?, sí, poseyendo es la palabra creo yo, a su hermano gemelo, Lovino. La verdad creía que era Feliciano, me sentí tan estúpido al día siguiente.

Pero claro, hasta ahí las cosas podían solucionarse, ¿verdad? Sólo debía disculparme con Lovino y seguir mi plan. Pero no, resultó ser que ahora debía hacerme responsable, ¡como si fuera una doncella a la que desfloré! Bueno, el punto es que tuve que hacerme cargo de él y ahora vive conmigo. Conmigo, Sebastiano (su mayordomo) y Francis.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Me parecen meses, pero apenas son 2 semanas. Volteo a mi derecha y lo observo dormir abrazado a mí. La verdad es que se ve muy lindo. Tal vez no del tipo de lindura inocente que tiene Feliciano, pero algo me impulsaba a besarlo. Era alguien, ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba Kiku? Ah, sí, Tsundere. Según el japonés, así se les llamaba a las personas de tal carácter en su país. Pues bien, había terminado acostumbrándose y hasta encariñándose con ese chico Tsundere.

Volteo la cabeza hacia el otro lado y veo el reloj, en menos de 30 segundos sonará el despertador de las 7 am. Coloqué mi mano encima y lo apagué antes que diera la primera campanada. Me levanté sin despertar al chico de mi lado y me metí al baño. Ese día no tendría clases ni exámenes, pero aun así me la pasaría en la biblioteca. ¿La razón? Fácil, hace algunos días oí de nuevo decir a Gilbert que últimamente había críticas sobre los libretos. Al parecer no estaban tan bien hechos. Algo dentro de mí, al ver el rostro preocupado de Feliciano, me motivó a ofrecerme para editarlos.

Una persona normal pensaría 'Wow, pero eso es muy fácil'. Pues no lo es. He leído muchos libros sobre cómo armar una obra de teatro correctamente y me está costando mucho. No sólo es ordenar los hechos y colocar las acciones. Todo debe ser los más realista posible y los movimientos deben ser perfectos y coordinados, para que no sobre ni falte tiempo o para que sea todo fácil de comprender.

Ah, la verdad que ni yo mismo me comprendía. Entré nuevamente a la habitación y Lovino ya estaba despierto.

—Buenos días—Me saludó en un perfecto español. Creo que también olvidé mencionar que le estoy dando clases, con mucha dificultad, claro, pues no sé italiano. Se metió al baño y aproveché para alistar mi bolsa. No tardó mucho y en seguida salió a la cocina, seguramente a preparar el desayuno. Al menos ahora era comestible…

— _¿Qué es esto? —preguntó con miedo._

—_Desayuno—respondió sin más. Antonio observó dos cuadrados completamente negros que parecían haber sido pan antes y tragó en seco ¿qué tan difícil era usar una tostadora?—come. Asintió y miró a su amigo, quien lo apoyaba por dentro y se reía por fuera. Primero partió un poco del omelete, que parecía el más decente de todos. Un leve tic apareció bajo su ojo al sentir todo un paquete de sal en el primer mordisco. Trató de calmarlo con el panecillo dulce, pero sus dientes le dolieron al toparse con algo duro como el metal. Ya a punto de botar una que otra lágrima, tomó el jugo de piña y su lengua se sintió áspera, ¿acaso no había sacado el tronco al partirla? Empezó a arderle más y se tomó su café de un solo trago, al fin y al cabo él lo había preparado…_

— _¡Mierda! — ¿Quién coño le había agregado más azúcar a su taza?_

Tomo la taza que me entrega y sonrío gustoso. Es tal y como me lo preparo. Tampoco evito soltar un suspiro de gusto al probar los panqueques esponjosos. Me pregunto cómo habrá aprendido a cocinar, según tengo entendido es un niño rico, tal vez le haya pedido ayuda a Sebastiano. Se queda parado ahí mirándome con el ceño fruncido. La verdad es que también se ve lindo así.

—Está muy rico, Lovi—felicito. Me mira algo avergonzado y voltea a regresar a la cocina.

—No te lo he preguntado_, dannazione_—entonces escucho que empieza a lavar algunas cosas. Me pregunto si aún se les cae…

_¡Paf!_

—_¿Qué demonios?—Francis despegó su vista de la revista que leía y miró hacia dónde provino el ruido._

_¡Paf!_

_Salió junto a Antonio de la habitación y llegaron a la cocina._

_¡Paf!_

_Se quedaron como piedra al ver a un Lovino con mandil lavando algunos platos. No hubiera sido malo si no hubiera millones de trozos de porcelana bajo él._

—_Dannazione!—tomó otro plato y lo frotó con la misma ímpetu que con los anteriores, terminando con el mismo resultado_

—_¡Lovino!—el llamado volteó sorprendido de verlos ahí y tras unos segundos frunció el ceño._

—_¡Antonio, estos platos son muy débiles!—ambos espectadores casi se caen de espaldas ante tal reclamo. _

Sí claro, débiles. ¡Tuvimos que renovar toda la vajilla! ¿Cómo se podía destruir tanto en sólo 2 días? En fin. Termino mi desayuno y tomo mi bolsa para salir.

—Adiós—apareció antes que salga, aun frunciendo el ceño. Maldición, debería haber algo que le prohíba hacer muecas tan lindas. Se me acercó y me dio un corto beso superficial, para luego volver dentro. Yo sonreí, era algo a lo que me había terminado acostumbrando.

Sentí el frío de la mañana al recorrer el camino de siempre. No pude evitar pensar que aquello de hace unos instantes lo salía hacer una pareja de recién casados. Esperen, ¿qué?

La idea no me dejó en paz en todo el día.

* * *

><p>Me sentía totalmente agotado al volver. Ojeé el reloj de la sala y eran las 4pm. Me pareció extraño que Lovi no haya salido a recibirme, así que lo busqué por el lugar. Lo hallé sentado en la cama de nuestra, antes mía, habitación.<p>

—Hola, Lovi, ya volví—levantó la mirada pero no se molestó en devolverme el saludo. Lo que vino después me tomó por sorpresa.

—Antonio, ¿me quieres?—sentí cómo mi boca se secaba, mis manos empezaban a sudar y mi corazón a latir rápidamente. ¿A qué venía eso?

— ¿A…qué te refieres?—no respondió, pero me mando una mirada como diciendo '¿En serio lo preguntas?'—Bu-bueno… Ya lo habíamos hablado…yo no sé si te quiero…ni si quiera sé qué siento por ti o…si lo siento…

—Entiendo—me cortó. Se levantó y se metió al baño. Segundos después oí la regadera.

¿Había hecho bien? Bueno, le había dicho la verdad, además, se supone que yo quería a Feliciano, ¿cierto? Porque por él iba a ver las presentaciones una y otra vez, por él iba a esas fiestas, por él había aceptado ser el editor y por él había aceptado que me podían gustar los chicos. Aun así…no sentía que era suficiente. Lo que sentía por él no era lo que Francis tantas veces me había descrito o lo que había leído en numerosos libros de amor. Si no le veía, no había necesidad o impaciencia de hacerlo; si hacía muchas cosas por él, sentía que no era lo más importante del mundo; si decía que lo quería, no sentía una gran emoción…Entonces, ¿No amaba a Feliciano? Sólo…¿lo quería?

Ah…La cabeza me empezaba a doler por darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Está bien no amaba a Feliciano, pero eso no quería decir que a Lovino sí. Me revolví los cabellos con frustración y salí de la habitación. Debía buscar ayuda

* * *

><p>—…y entonces me di cuenta que no amo a Feliciano—terminé de hablar y tomé agua.<p>

—Interesante—repitió por décima vez Francis, con el mandil que suele usar al cocinar, unos lentes sin lunas y un cuaderno donde anotaba cada cosa que le decía. La habitación se quedó en silencio por unos minutos.

— ¿Y bien?—insistí

— ¿Y bien qué?

— ¿Qué me aconsejas…?

— ¿Aconsejar de qué?

— ¡Mierda, Francis! ¡He estado 2 horas contándote mis problemas!—grité desesperado.

—Oh, no hay necesidad de ponerse violento_, mon ami_—dijo tranquilamente sin levantar la mirada siquiera mientras seguía escribiendo. Me molesté y le arranqué el maldito cuaderno de las manos.

(N/A: Lo que está entre asteriscos está tachado)

_Para esta noche:_

_-*Chocolate* __Miel (a Matty le gusta más)_

_-Disfraces de *__profesor/alumno* *__policía/reo* *__demonio/ángel*__ pastor/oveja_

_-Cámara (*__foto*__ video)_

_-Juguetes (dildo N°*__3*__ 5, anillo N°4B y crema de fresa)_

— ¡¿En serio? ¡¿Tenías tus fantasías sexuales mientras yo sufría?—estaba a punto de botar fuego por la boca.

— ¡No sabes lo difícil que es, trato de que cada noche sea perfecta!—no respondí, sólo le miré con odio—Claro que te escuché Antonio, no soy mal amigo—respondió tratando de calmarme

—Entonces dame una solución—casi demandé. Él me miró riéndose y suspiró para luego hablar.

—Es muy fácil. Cierra los ojos—le miré algo desconfiado pero terminé por hacerle caso—ahora imagina que estás en un hermoso páramo lleno de margaritas…

—Pero no me gustan las margaritas…

—Pues entonces un páramo con claveles…

—Tampoco son muy lindas que digamos…

— ¡Entonces es un páramo de simple y soso pasto!—asentí y trate de visualizarlo—Bien, entonces sientes que alguien se acerca por detrás, te tapa los ojos y te dice _'Antonio, adivina quién soy'_…

—No lo sé—dije sin querer

—…entonces sientes que se pone delante de ti y te besa. Él saca sus manos y es…

¡Ya sabía quién era!

* * *

><p>Caminaba lo más rápido que podía a mi casa. Había entregado hoy el libreto y el elenco prácticamente me había obligado a quedarme para celebrar. Rayos, justamente hoy cuando tenía algo importante que hacer.<p>

— ¡Oh_, signore_ Antonio! _¡Per favore!_ ¡Haga que entre en razón!—Sebastiano se me lanzó encima apenas crucé la puerta, ni si quiera pude decir _'Hola'_

— ¿Qué?

—El joven Lovino, ¡quiere volver a Italia!—mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder y sentí cómo el aire se me iba por completo de los pulmones. ¡No podía hacerme eso!

* * *

><p><strong>Me pregunto si está permitido matar a alguien por un mensaje…algo así como "Estás maldita y morirás mañana, perra". Sólo espero que no porque tal vez reciba muchos xD<strong>

**Aunque no sé si por dejarlo ahí o hacerlo muy corto e.e**

**Omnomnomnom, bueno, no hay mucho que decir, sólo dejo las aclaraciones por ahora:**

_**Dannazione= Maldición (la palabra favorita de Lovi) Per favore=Por favor**_

**En cuanto a Lovino, pues según Hidekaz es un inútil en comparación a Feliciano. Aquí tiene una explicación (mansiones, dinero, sirvientes ._.), pero trata de mejorar, ya saben, por Antonio. El siguiente capítulo será desde el punto de vista de Lovino y también el final. Sí, fue corto, lo sé, pero me enorgullezco de haberlo terminado TwT**

**Ahora sí mis respuestas, m'kay?:**

_**Zurics: Lo sé, me vas a matar con este que está más corto xD Bueno, ya se va a terminar. Estaba pensando en dos pequeños especiales. En la cita de Francis, Matty, Arthur y Alfred y en la boda de Lovi y Toño. ¿Quieres que los ponga? La decisión está en tus manos -3- PruAus? No es como si lo hubiera detallado mucho, pero ahora que lo pienso nunca me he planteado hacer un fic de esos dos, si se me ocurre algo lo hago Q1 (?) En fin, gracias por el coment :D**_

_**Los tres chiflados: Sí, lamento que los capítulos sean tan cortos, pero como no he escrito mucho, me emociono con pequeñas cosas (?) Me alegra que te gustara y que pidas más xD La verdad Lovi si era virgen por ahí ._. O sea, estuvo con gente considerando su edad, pero dudo que le hayan dado xD El manga es Yaoi, pero no recuerdo el nombre para nada T_T Sé que por algún lugar lo debo tener así que haré lo posible para encontrarlo. Sin más, gracias por el coment :D**_

**Addio!**

**Lis.**

_**PD: Shhh, no se lo digan a nadie pero, si presionan el botón de abajo, podrán ver a Bad Touch Trío bailando desnudos para ustedes…no se lo digan a nadie, ¡imagínense la multitud!**_


	4. Questo Sono Io

**Malas noticias, ya que son los pensamientos de Lovino, todo el capítulo estará en italiano .-. Al final hallarán la traducción…**

**Nahh, broma, no soy tan pendeja xD Pero obviamente, lo que habla Lovino y sus parientes está en Italiano, sino que esta vez lo entendemos ya que es desde su punto de vista, lo que esté en español estará en negrita .-.**

**Ahora sí, el último capítulo aquí :E**

_**Disclaimer:¡HetalianoesmíasinodeHidekaz!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 – Questo sono io<strong>

Me crié en Italia, en una enorme mansión, con muchos empleados, jardines y mascotas, pero siempre me sentí rechazado. Creí que el rechazo que más me dolió fue el de mamá, ¿por qué no me llevó con ella y Feliciano cuando huyeron de papá? No fue hasta que cumplí 15 que entendí por qué mamá se había llevado sólo a Feliciano: papá le había obligado a dejar a uno de nosotros pues necesitaba un heredero. Al parecer no era lo suficientemente bueno para ser elegido. No es como si papá nos haya maltratado o lo haga ahora conmigo, era peor, no le importábamos. Una de las pocas personas a la que le importé fue Sebastiano, a pesar de ser sólo el mayordomo, fue mi padre, madre y amigo. Hace mucho me había resignado a lo que me depararía el futuro: graduarme en una gran universidad, casarme con quien elija mi padre y seguir el negocio familiar. Pero cuando cumplí 20 y se confirmó la noticia, cambié mi forma de pensar.

— _¿Llamaba, padre?—entré a su despacho y saludé educadamente._

—_Así es, Lovino. Toma asiento—me señaló el lugar frente a él y obedecí—te he mandado a llamar para comunicarte del compromiso que acabo de arreglar—no dije nada, sólo asentí en espera de su continuación—la señorita Jacometti proviene de una prestigiosa familia—igual a más dinero y contactos a la familia ¿por qué no lo decía de frente?—y está próxima a cumplir 18 años, por lo que su padre y yo hemos acordado una unión entre tú y ella._

—_Me parece una noticia estupenda—atiné a decir._

—_Perfecto, los detalles te los haré llegar por Sebastiano, ahora te puedes retirar._

—_Con permiso—salí haciendo una leve reverencia y me fui directo a mi habitación. Me casaría, con una chica de seguro engreída que ni siquiera conocía, ¿por qué tan pronto? Sabía que llegaría tarde o temprano, pero no me sentía listo. Debía hacer algo y pronto. Abrí mi cajita fuerte y saqué una carta arrugada. En ella ponía 'De: Feliciano Vargas' 'Para: Lovino Vargas'. Según lo que me decía mi hermano en la carta, mamá había enfermado y muerto. También colocaba su dirección por si algún día querría ir a verlo y su teléfono celular. Tomé mi teléfono y marqué rápidamente a la aerolínea._

—_Aerolíneas Ziza, ¿en qué puedo atenderle?_

—_Quisiera comprar un boleto para el primer vuelo a España._

—_De acuerdo, será hoy a las 8 de la noche. Dígame su nombre comp-_

— _¿Joven Lovino?—era Sebastiano, estaba detrás de mí y al parecer me había escuchado._

—_Lo siento Sebas—me mostré arrepentido por quererlo abandonar así—pero simplemente no puedo soportarlo—me miró fijamente con sus profundos ojos azules y se me acercó. Tomó el teléfono de donde podía oír levemente la voz de la señorita._

—_Que sean dos boletos por favor…habla su mayordomo—me guiñó un ojo y me hiso una seña de preparar mi maleta. Yo sólo pude sonreír y abrazarlo. Esa noche sería libre. _

Entonces huimos, aunque primero tuve que llamar a Feliciano.

—_**¿Aló?—**__una voz algo gruesa de acento extraño me contestó._

—_Aló, ¿Se encuentra Feliciano?—pregunté en italiano, rogué que no haya olvidado su idioma natal_

—_**Feliciano, creo que es para ti…**_

—_**¿Para mí?**_

—_**Sí, creo que habla italiano y me pareció oir tu nombre**_

—_¿Aló? —¡No lo había olvidado!_

—_¿Feliciano? Soy yo, Lovino…_

—_¡Hermano!—pude oir que detrás la voz de hace unos segundos también gritaba __**'¿Hermano?'**__—¡Hace mucho que no sé nada de ti! ¡Mamá nunca me dejó tu número y nunca respondiste mi carta! ¡Creí que se habían mudado! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué hay de papá? ¿Sebastiano aun sigue trabajando ahí? ¿Cuidaste de Alexa-?_

—_¡Feliciano!—tuve que cortarle, no tenía mucho tiempo—no nos hemos mudado, sólo…no pude responder tu carta—no podía decirle que le había guardado rencor, no era su culpa, si no de nuestros padres—necesito un favor, no tengo mucho tiempo._

—_Claro, dime qué necesitas_

—_Estoy…estoy viajando a Madrid…¿podrías recogerme? No conozco la ciudad…_

—_¡Por supuesto que sí, hermanito! Si quieres también te puedes quedar en mi casa, haremos una fiesta, invitaré a mis amigos, ¡conocerás a Ludwig!_

—_Está bien. Ahora debo colgar que estamos a punto de despegar. Estaré ahí alrededor de las 11._

—_Ok, ¡hasta más tarde!_

—_Sí, hasta más tarde…—colgué y sonreí, no se había olvidado de mí. Me pregunto qué cosas le habría dicho mamá._

— _¿Se encuentra bien, joven Lovino?—ese era Sebastiano a mi lado._

—_Sí, me siento muy bien._

_Al llegar a España, bajé e hice los trámites respectivos. Cuando llegamos a la zona de salida, pude ver a Feliciano saltando, sonriendo a más no poder y a su lado había un rubio más alto que sostenía un gran cartel de colores que ponía 'Benvenuti' por encima de su cabeza. Nos acercamos a ellos y, cuando estábamos a dos metros, mi hermano se me lanzó encima, haciéndonos caer a ambos. _

—_¡Hermano!—sentí que estaba llorando—¡te extrañé mucho, mamá siempre decía que algún día vendrías también!—sin proponérmelo, mis ojos se humedecieron un poco. Lo abracé fuertemente, ¡claro que lo había extrañado! Unos minutos después nos levantamos y Feliciano hiso lo mismo con Sebastiano, aunque mi mayordomo lloró fuertemente—¡Cierto!—exclamó de la nada. Se acercó al rubio que había quedado de pie sin decir palabra alguna—él es Ludwig, llevamos 2 años saliendo—Un leve tic apareció bajo mi ojo. ¿Dos años? ¿Ese tipo enorme y musculoso llevaba 2 años con su pequeño y frágil hermanito? ¿Qué clase de cosas podía haberle obligado a hacer?—__**Saluda Ludwig**__—el tipo me miró algo dudoso, sin saber qué decir._

—_Entiendo el español aunque no sepa hablarlo—le dije a mi hermano. Él asintió y se lo dijo al rubio._

—_**En ese caso, mucho gusto, Lovino. Soy Ludwig**__—me tendió la mano y yo se la apreté lo más fuerte que pude, tratando de amenazarlo, pero su rostro ni se inmutó. Eso me hiso enfurecer, ¡yo no era tan débil!_

_Ludwig nos ayudó con las maletas y tomamos un taxi hacia la casa de mi hermano. En el camino me contó todo lo que le había pasado hasta ahora, cómo había conocido a Ludwig, cuándo entró al elenco en el que estaba, cómo se hicieron novios, que era alemán, que había hecho un amigo hace poco y bla, bla, bla. Casi había olvidado lo hablador que podía llegar a ser y las innumerables veces en las que yo le tuve que hacer callar. Esta vez me quedé en silencio, tratando de recuperar la vida que no tuve con él. _

_Casi una hora después llegamos a su casa. Al abrir la puerta y prender las luces, un montón de gente se lanzaron a gritar __**'¡Sorpresa!'. **__Luego fui arrastrado por Feliciano presentándome a cada persona ahí. Yo estaba cansado y algo confundido. Pensé que lo de la fiesta era broma, ¿cómo hiso todo eso en 3 horas? Sin duda esa gente no tenía nada que hacer. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que me fuera a dormir, cuando la fiesta aun seguía muy animada. Me despedí de mi hermano y de Ludwig (obligado por Feliciano) para luego retirarme a la habitación de huéspedes. Me dormí casi al instante._

Pensar que gracias a esa fiesta conocí a Antonio.

_Algo dentro de mí me decía que aun no era momento de levantarse, pero sin querer abrí los ojos. No tardé en enfocar dos brillos verdes en la oscuridad que se acercaban cada vez más, rebelando a un chico con el rostro algo sonrojado._

—_**Tú…**__—'__**¿…qué crees que haces aquí?**__', era lo que iba a preguntar, pero fui cortado por sus labios. No podía creerlo, ¡un tipo extraño me estaba besando! Sentí el sabor del alcohol en mi boca y me percaté de la situación. Traté de sacármelo de encima, pero el estar borracho le había dado más fuerzas o algo. Fue cuando empezó a tocar mis partes bajas que se me fueron mis pocas energías y sin querer me entregué por primera vez a un hombre. En medio de nuestros gemidos, escuché el nombre de mi hermano y entonces no pude más que sentirme peor, al parecer todos lo querían a él. Salió de mí y se recostó a mi lado para dormirse instantáneamente. Me resigné y dormí también, ya pensaría en algo mañana._

_Fue Feliciano el que me hiso abrir los ojos. Me levanté algo ocioso, pero desperté al instante al sentarme, esa pequeña punzada me hiso recordar lo de la noche anterior. Cuando mi hermano me vio en mis 5 sentidos, se fue a la cocina y yo me cambié rápidamente, necesitaba hablar con ese tipo antes de que se vaya._

_Entré al comedor saludando y me senté, aun adolorido, a recibir el desayuno. Me concentré en comer y en pensar qué le diría al castaño frente a mí. Tal vez sólo debía decirle que lo olvidara y no se lo contara a Feliciano, o tal vez le haría pasar un mal rato reclamándole. Nah, ni que fuera una muchachita sin honor que ahora no podría casarse. Esperen, ¿casarse? ¡Eso es! Si me casaba, papá no podría decir nada. La oportunidad se me acababa de presentar, ¡haría que se case conmigo! Sin dudas Dios me volvía a sonreír. Cuando Feliciano se ausentó unos minutos, mi futuro "esposo"—sonreí burlón— trató de disculparse. Pobre, no sabe lo que le espera. Le corté para poder decirle lo que pensaba, trató de reusarse. Cuando oí que mi hermano se acercaba, decidí cortar el tema haciéndole creer que me había dado por vencido. Ambos se fueron y yo me metí a duchar. Al salir me encontré al rubio del día anterior desayunando._

—_**Buenos días**__—asentí con la cabeza mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido. De seguro era un pervertido, había escuchado que los alemanes lo eran, ¡hasta peor que los franceses!, sólo que aparentaban otra cosa. Él me miró un momento, como creyendo que le diría algo, pero luego se concentró en su desayuno. Pensé en qué debía hacer ahora. Tenía que meterme a la casa del tal Antonio como sea, pero no sabía dónde era. No podía esperar a Feliciano, tal vez…_

_Miré nuevamente a Ludwig y traté de comunicarme._

—_**¿Conoces a Antonio?**__—levantó la vista y respondió rápidamente_

—_**Sólo de vista, nunca pude hablar con él**_

—_**¿Sabes dónde vive?**__—me miró como dudando en decirme_

—_**Creo que Feliciano lo apuntó en su agenda**__—se levantó, se metió al cuarto de mi hermano y trajo una agenda decorada con imágenes de pizzas y unas fotos encima. Buscó unos segundos y me mostró la dirección. Yo la observé por casi un minuto tratando de memorizarla._

—_**Gracias**__—busqué a Sebastiano, que estaba en otra habitación y le dije que debíamos irnos._

—_¿Pero por qué?_

—_Me han propuesto matrimonio—se vio algo sorprendido pero luego sonrió feliz al ver que estaba de acuerdo. Me preocupó haberle mentido, pero era mi única opción, si le decía que fui prácticamente violado, no sé qué le haría al español. Escribí una nota rápida a Feliciano explicando que me quedaría en otro lugar y que lo vendría a visitar. Al parecer el fortachón había vuelto a su habitación, así que aproveché para dejar el papel en la mesa del comedor y salir en busca de la casa._

_Toqué la puerta por si había alguien y me abrió un rubio algo extraño._

—_¿Hablas italiano?—creía haberme equivocado de departamento. Si me entendía, tal vez podría preguntarle por Antonio._

—_Por supuesto—contestó feliz._

—_¿Conoces a un tal Antonio?_

—_¡Claro que sí! Vive conmigo. ¿Para qué lo buscas?—dudé en decirle o no, pero al final creí que de todos modos se enteraría, por lo que pedí hablar en privado, dejando a Sebastiano en la sala. Ya en la cocina le dije que había sido casi violado por su amigo y pedía matrimonio a cambio. Al francés, que resultó llamarse Francis, en vez de parecerle algo absurdo o tratar de proteger a su compañero de ese "amarre", sonrió muy feliz.—Ya veo, Antonio debe hacerse responsable—eso a mí me sonó a "era hora, tal vez así se vaya a otro lado". Terminó relatándome la vida de mi ahora "prometido" con mucho detalle hasta que él llego. Casi sonrío al ver su rostro de espanto._

Pensar que para mí inició como un método de huir de mi padre. ¿Cómo sabría yo que me enamoraría de ese bastardo? Todo por culpa de su amabilidad, como cuando tenía que soportar mi cocina.

_Si quería que Antonio aceptara más rápido el matrimonio, debía esforzarme. Me levanté temprano y cociné con una receta en internet. Después de muchos fallos, me quedaron unas cuantas cosas que se veían presentables. Se las dí de comer y me deprimí un poco al notar sus gestos de asco. _

—_**Está bien**__—levanté la vista y le miré sorprendido—__**¿es la primera vez que cocinas, no?**__—asentí—__**pues para ser tu primera vez no está mal**__—sentí algo raro dentro, pero no dije nada, sólo volví a asentir. Tal vez deba pedirle clases de cocina a Sebastiano._

O cuando me enseñaba español, a pesar de estar cansado.

(N/A: Ok, a partir de aquí todo está en español, por eso nada en negrita)

—_Bien, estas clases no serán clases normales ya que tú entiendes el español. Lo que haremos será práctica más que todo. Así que iniciaremos con una conversación normal—tomó aire y empezó—Hola, soy Antonio ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

—_Mío llamo Lovino—contesté tratando de recordar de entre todo lo que había escuchado._

—_No se dice "mío llamo", si no "me llamo". Bien, continuemos. Mucho gusto en conocerte…_

_Dos horas después…_

—_¡Es la tercera vez que lo desordenas! ¡No es "El niño comer debe"! ¡Es "El niño debe comer"! ¡Suenas como el maestro Yoda!_

—_¡Pues disculpa que tonto yo sea!—me sentía frustrado—De seguro Feliciano mejor es…_

—_Vamos—dijo más calmado—obvio que es mejor, ha vivido aquí por años…_

—_De seguro más rápido aprendió—él me acarició la cabeza y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco ¡qué confianzudo! Aunque debía admitir que me agradó el toque._

—_Si él aprendió más rápido era porque fue a escuelas aquí y tu madre le enseñaba en casa. Aunque no lo creas, aprendes más rápido que otros.—me mostró una gran sonrisa, que debía admitir, era muy bonita. ¡Por Dios! Debía dejar de pensar esas cosas._

En fin, terminé queriéndole y tratando de que el sentimiento sea recíproco. Esforzándome más por hacerle sonreír, empezando uno que otro beso, ¡hasta provocándolo! Me sentía como esas mujeres que se sienten no deseadas por sus maridos. Pero hace unos días mi padre me llamó. No estoy seguro de cómo se enteró de dónde vivía, pero terminó amenazándome diciendo que si no volvía, me desheredaría. Para su sorpresa, le dije que lo pensaría y le corté. La verdad, si Antonio no me quería, no tenía nada más que hacer u otra persona con quién quedarme, tal vez sólo debía resignarme a mi futuro. Por ello decidí tomar valor y preguntarle.

—_Bu-bueno… Ya lo habíamos hablado…yo no sé si te quiero…ni si quiera sé qué siento por ti o…si lo siento…_

Estuve a punto de llorar, pero me contuve hasta llegar a la bañera y ahogar mis leves gimoteos con el agua. Lo sabía, él no me quería como yo a él y eso no iba a cambiar. Cuando oí que salió de la habitación, salí del baño. Debía preparar todo para mi regreso. Acomodé mi equipaje y lo dejé en la sala.

—Sebastiano, prepara tus cosas, nos regresamos a Italia—él me miró sorprendido.

—Pero ¿y el joven Antonio?

—Eso no importa, nos regresamos—me miró algo triste pero no dijo más, volvió a su cuarto a ordenar sus cosas. Pensé en qué más debía hacer y recordé a Feliciano. Marqué su número y hablé desde la habitación que hasta hace unas horas había sido mía.

—¿Aló?

—Feliciano, soy yo.

—¡Hermanito! ¿Qué sucede?

—Me regreso a Italia—hubieron unos segundos de silencio.

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué? ¡No, no regreses, no te vayas!

—Lo siento, pero tengo que volver—escuché que sollozaba y me sentí un poco mal—Prometo que volveré a visitarte.

—Snif…¿En…serio?

—Sí

—Está bien—aún sonaba triste—pero iré a llevarte al aeropuerto

—Salgo hoy.

—De acuerdo, estaré ahí en media hora—me colgó y entonces escuché voces en la entrada. Maldición, ojalá sea Francis. Salí y me encontré con Antonio muy sorprendido.

—¡Lovino!

* * *

><p><strong>El final, ¿les gustó? Ojalá que sí, tal vez publique uno o dos especiales :E<strong>

**Nah, mentira, la verdad se suponía que sería el capítulo final , pero estaba media asdasadasd… La verdad es que lo que seguía no sabía como ponerlo desde el punto de vista de Lovino, así que lo puse con narración normal e_e. Cuando leí todo el capítulo de nuevo me pareció algo extraño el cambio de punto de vista, así que mejor decidí partirlo. El problema ahora es que el final será demasiado corto, así que añadiré un especial (Tengo suerte de no tener muchos lectores o estaría muerta._.) **

**El título significa "Este soy yo", no se me ocurría qué ponerle y decidí algo común, pero en italiano para que suene más awesome ewe.**

**Respondiendo -3-:**

_**Zurics: OMG, tanto tiempo sin leer fanfics? D: Yo no podría ._. Bueno, este capi está más largo que los otros o3o Así que ojalá te haya gustado. Me parece que no se me da bien esto e-e Y tu mensaje me comprueba que no me pueden matar xD En fin, gracias por el coment, ya se me están ocurriendo cosillas para la cita doble Q1**_

_**Los tres chiflados: Sí, yo también le dije a mi hermana que Francis era muy pervert por hacer esas cosillas, pero me dijo que la pervert era yo por escribirlo (?) xD Me alegra que te haya gustado. En fin, es algo cliché, así que ya era alguito obvio como acabaría e.e Bueno, gracias por comentar.**_

_**GoreHetare: Sip, ahora que lo pienso, Antonio ahora no es el acosador (?) Me alegra que te haya gustado. Ahora sólo falta que Antonio dé el último pasito o3o En fin, gracias por el coment :D**_

_**Yueuzumaki: Me parece que no tardé mucho en actualizar, o eso creo :D Qué bueno que te gustara y gracias por comentar :3**_

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Lis.**

_**PD: Cada vez que me dejas un Review, un fan de Justin Bieber entra en razón. ¡Vamos, si logramos deshacernos de todos, podremos matarlo sin problemas! :D**_


	5. Sólo importas tú

**Lamento la demora, pero estuve algo depre estos días. No, no tengo problemas, no se me murió alguien, no me rompieron el corazón; lo que pasa es que se me dio por escuchar algo de las últimas canciones tristonas que me he descargado, muchas son medias antiguas, así que más o menos sabrán que esas te llegan directo al alma. En fin, he estado con mi fase emo-cional por más de una semana e_e, pero ahora estoy bien, porque dejé de sentir ese hueco en el corazón (Inner: Termínala ya, pendeja ¬¬) T_T **

**Ahora sí definitivamente es el último capítulo xD Aunque creo que no era muy necesario, ya se sabía cómo acabaría *llora en un rincón abatida* ¡No soy buena en esto T_T!**

**Ejem*recobrando compostura* Bueno, no hay mucho que decir, agradecimientos y respuestas al final :3 Por cierto, hay un intento de Lemon e.e**

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia ser de Hidekaz y punto final. No discutir ò.ó**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 – Sólo importas tú<strong>

—¡Lovino!—el mencionado sólo lo miro—¿Qué significa esto?

—Regreso a Italia—caminó hacia la puerta, donde esperaba Sebastiano con las maletas, pero Antonio se interpuso en su camino.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que vuelvo a mi casa, con mi padre, ¿qué tan difícil es comprender eso?—respondió fríamente, debía ser fuerte hasta salir de ese lugar. Lovino lo hiso a un lado para poder reunirse con Sebastiano, pero Antonio le tomó del brazo.

—Tú no puedes hacer eso—dijo fuertemente. Lovino se enfureció. ¿Qué no podía? ¿Acaso aquel estúpido que lo había hecho llorar estaba ordenándole? Se soltó del agarre y puso una mano en el pecho del español, empujándolo hacia la pared con fuerza.

—Tú, escúchame bien, no tienes derecho alguno de decirme qué hacer ¡Eres nadie! ¡Y yo tampoco soy algo de ti!—lo soltó, dejando muy sorprendido al de ojos verdes e inmediatamente bajó las escaleras hasta el paradero cercano, esperando a Feliciano.

Antonio aún tenía los ojos muy abiertos, nunca había visto a Lovino así. Se tocó el pecho, sintiendo aún una leve presión.

"_¡Eres nadie! ¡Y yo tampoco soy algo de ti!"_

Las palabras se repetían en su mente. No lo entendía, no entendía nada ¡que alguien le explicara qué estaba sucediendo! ¿Lovino no lo quería? ¿No era por eso que quería casarse con él? ¿…que lo seguía? ¿…que lo besaba?

No, eso no podía ser posible. Y aunque Lovino no lo quería como él creía, no podía dejarlo ir, ¿cierto? Se levantó de un salto y corrió sin preocuparse en cerrar la puerta siquiera. Cuando asomó a la calle, en las esquina pudo ver a Feliciano llorando, abrazando a Lovino, mientras que Ludwig subía las maletas a un carro junto a Sebastiano.

—¡Lovino!—gritó tan fuerte como pudo a la vez que corría. El italiano volteó y, al verlo, hiso el ademán de querer subir de una vez al automóvil, pero su hermano no lo soltaba y Antonio pudo llegar a tiempo—Espera…Lovino—había llegado a su lado mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Al parecer ya no estaba tan atlético como antes.

—Toño—dijo Feliciano, sorprendido de verlo ahí, cuando le preguntó a su hermano sobre él, le dijo que no vendría.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó fríamente.

—Necesito hablar contigo—miró a los otros—a solas.

—No, debo irme ya—Antonio casi se golpea contra el carro, ¿por qué era tan terco? Lo tomó de los hombros e hiso que se apartaran del grupo—¡Suéltame, maldición!

—Lovino, escúchame, no puedes irte…

—¿Y por qué no? ¡No tengo nada qué hacer en este estúpido lugar!

—¡Pero tienes motivos de quedarte!

—¿Sí? ¿Cuáles?

—Feliciano—se enojó más

—¡Si tanto te importa, ve y consuélalo, déjame ir!

—No, no—sabía que había metido la pata—No sólo él, hazlo por ti, ¿no viniste huyendo de tu padre? Dijiste que te quería obligar a hacer algo…Además…yo…yo…—se quedó unos segundos en silencio, se sentía muy nervioso, nunca había hecho algo así.

—Si eso es todo lo que querías decirme, creo que debería estar tomando mi vuelo…

—¡Yo!

—¿Qué?

—Yo estoy aquí y yo…!Yo te quiero! ¡Por eso no te puedes ir!—Lovino se quedó unos segundos en blanco procesando lo que acababa de decir el español.

—No seas estúpido, hasta hace unas horas no sentías nada por mí, ¡no digas esas cosas a la ligera!—Antonio se quedó sorprendido—Incluso hoy fuiste nuevamente a ver a Feliciano, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dices todas esas cosas para que me quede y él no esté triste? ¿O acaso te diste cuenta que con Ludwig aquí nunca tendrías una oportunidad y ahora buscas un reemplazo? ¡Pues para que sepas, yo no soy plato de segmph-!—El de ojos verdes había hecho lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza: tomar sus manos contra el muro y besarlo. El italiano no respondió, pero al menos se quedó callado. Cortó el beso y lo abrazó.

—Hace mucho que supe que no quería a Feliciano—murmuró a su oído—si no supe cómo responderte hoy es porque aún estaba confundido, creía confundir lo que sentía, no quería lastimarte. Y sí, fui a ver a Feliciano, pero sólo para entregarle el libreto, de esa forma sentía que terminaría aquello pequeño que pude haber sentido por él—rompió el abrazo para verlo de frente y seguir con lo que decía. Lovino tenía los ojos brillosos, no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente—Si te hice sentir así Lovino, te ruego que me perdones, pero no te vayas, por favor, te lo pido. Si lo haces no sé qué haré.

—Estúpido—inmediatamente sus labios se unieron nuevamente, claro que esta vez impulsados por el italiano y de un modo más dulce y tierno.

—¡Felicidades!—hubieran tardado más en salir en su ensoñamiento de no ser por Feliciano, quien los interrumpió muy feliz de verlos así—Ahora Lovi no tendrá que irse, ¿cierto?—su hermano sonrió y lo abrazó.

—Claro que no—luego, los cinco bajaron las maletas del carro de Ludwig, para después ir al departamento.

—Bueeno~—empezó Feliciano cuando llegaron a la puerta del departamento—nosotros regresamos a casa—miró a Ludwig—estamos muy cansados…—luego miró a Sebastiano y lo abrazó del brazo—pero como hace muchos años que no nos vemos, Sebas, ¿qué tal si vienes a cenar conmigo y Ludwig?—propuso alegre. Todos estaban muy confundidos por su actitud.

—Pues, joven Feliciano, yo…

—¡Qué bien!—con ambos brazos tomó a al mayordomo y al rubio—¡Entonces también te quedarás a dormir! ¡Mañana venimos a visitarlos, hermanito, Toño!—y en menos de 5 segundos, los sacó del lugar. Cuando llegaron frente al carro, sacó su celular y buscó rápidamente un contacto en especial al cual llamó—¿Aló? ¿Francis? Soy Feliciano. Sí, sí, exacto, así que no volverás hoy a casa, ¿no? Perfecto, claro, adiós, sí, lo sé, sí adiós—y colgó. Los dos mayores a su lado le miraron entre sorprendidos y temerosos, pero no dijeron nada. El italiano seguía con su sonrisa de siempre—¿vamos? ¡Tengo ganas de pizza!

* * *

><p>A penas entraron al departamento, ni siquiera se ocuparon en encender las luces. Se miraron unos segundos y se besaron nuevamente, aunque esta vez de manera más desesperada. En ese momento no les importaba nada, no pensaron en lo que Feliciano acababa de hacer o que Francis podría llegar en cualquier momento. Sólo se centraban en el otro. A pasos torpes entraron a la oscura habitación, cayendo a los pocos segundos el italiano sobre Antonio en la cama. Con la leve luz que la luna aún les brindaba, se miraron unos segundos. Sus ojos mostraban felicidad, amor y pasión. Cada caricia y beso que sentían del otro era como una pequeña corriente que encendía una y otra vez el foco de su felicidad.<p>

Se sentían completos, plenos. Ambos siguieron con el juego de besos, mordidas y toques hasta que ya sólo tenían puesta la ropa interior.

—Antonio…ya…ya no aguanto—el español hiso el ademán de querer cambiar de posiciones, pero el otro no le dejó. Bajó la ropa interior del mayor y se acercó al muy erecto miembro. Sin pensarlo mucho lo metió en su boca y, de un modo algo inexperto, comenzó a recorrerlo con la boca. Antonio no creía lo que pasaba, nunca había sentido algo así. Estuvo a punto de reclamar cuando el menor dejó su labor, pero se sorprendió al ver lo que pretendía.

—¿Lo-vino?—el mencionado estaba de cuclillas sobre él, tomando su pene y apuntándolo a su entrada. Haciendo muecas de dolor, lo introdujo de a pocos. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, el italiano se quedó quieto por casi un minuto. Antonio trató de relajarlo un poco masajeando su miembro. A los minutos, Lovino se movió indicando que podrían seguir. El español empujaba sus caderas todo lo que le permitía esa posición mientras el menor cabalgaba sin dejar de gemir. Al cabo de unos minutos cambiaron de posición, siendo el español el que iba arriba. Colocando las piernas del otro sobre sus hombros, entró en él nuevamente.

—¡A-Antonio! N-no…puedo…ah…ah

—Yo…—unas últimas embestidas hicieron al italiano correrse, contrayendo su interior y causando la eyaculación del otro—Lovino…—Se sentían exhaustos, pero satisfechos. Antonio salió del menor y se acurrucó a su lado—Te quiero.

—Yo también—unos pocos minutos después terminaron dormidos.

Su historia había empezado de una forma muy extraña y el camino que recorrieron hasta quererse lo fue aún más. No fue lo que muchos llamarían una historia perfecta de amor, pero, ¿a quién le importaba? Lo importante es que ahora eran felices. Eran felices con su historia de gemelos y tomates.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Track 1: Torito<strong>

Antonio abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Lovino a su lado. Sonrió y no dejó de verlo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Estabas despierto?

—Por supuesto, no soy tan perezoso como tú—el español sólo sonrió y le dio un leve beso en los labios.

—Creo que unos minutos más no harán la diferencia—lo abrazó un poco más y no hablaron más, disfrutando de la compañía del otro…

—¡AAN-TOO-NIOO!—El grito que provenía de la sala fue perturbador para ambos. Se levantaron de un salto y la puerta se abrió de un golpe, revelando a un muy molesto Francis.

—¡Francis!

—Maldición, no entres así—reclamó Lovino.

—¡Antonio!—trató de calmarse un poco—me puedes decir, ¿dónde carajos está la televisión que tanto me costó comprar?—ambos parpadearon incrédulos sin saber a lo que se refería.

—¿A qué te refieres, amigo? Está en la sala, como siempre.

—¿A sí?—lo miró molesto y salió—¡Ven aquí!—los amantes no sabían qué sucedía, así que sólo atinaron en ponerse su ropa interior y unos pantalones cada uno. Al salir vieron al rubio en la sala…sin la televisión.

—¿Qué mierda…?—Antonio no sabía lo que había sucedido, ¿a dónde se había ido una tele tan grande?

—¡Mi collar!—voltearon hacia el italiano, quien buscaba algo desesperadamente—¡Lo dejé en la mesa de centro! ¿A dónde rayos se fue? ¡Era de oro puro!—al español esto le pareció mala señal.

—Busquen qué más falta—pasaron unos minutos de aquí a allá, hasta que el de ojos verdes gritó—¡No! ¡Torito! ¡¿Por qué?—los otros dos le vieron sorprendidos. Torito era un magnífico toro de plata que medía alrededor de 60cm de alto y era el tesoro más preciado de Antonio. Este sólo pudo arrodillarse a llorar por su perdido amigo. A los pocos minutos se levantó con los ojos rojos (de llorar, no era por su aura maligna) y muy molesto—alguien entró a robar.

—Eso es muy obvio, Toño, lo que quisiera saber es cuándo y cómo, no vi ninguna ventana rota o la cerradura forzada.

—Cuando Feliciano y los otros se fueron aseguramos la puerta, no recuerdo que hayamos salido en algún otro momento—comentó pensativo Lovino.

—Sí, no salimos…—Entonces sucedió, Antonio recordó aquello. Cuando fue a buscar a Lovino, dejó la puerta abierta, ¡abierta!-¡Coño! ¡Soy un grandísimo idiota!

—Eso ya lo sabemos, ahora dinos por qué esta vez—contestó el del rulo.

—Cuando salí corriendo…dejé la puerta abierta—dijo casi en un murmuro.

—¿Cómo pudiste?—Francis estaba a punto de tener un ataque al corazón—¿qué haremos ahora?

—Bueno, sólo queda poner la denuncia y esperar por justicia—dijo sarcástico Vargas

Después de ir a la comisaría cercana a hacer lo necesario y que Antonio aguantara al oficial diciendo una y otra vez "¿En serio la dejaste abierta?", regresaron a casa. Unos días después se les fueron devueltas las cosas, al parecer, los ladrones habían sido dos jóvenes que habían pasado por ahí. Al ver la puerta abierta la tentación los invadió. Los hallaron en una camioneta, con Torito en la parte de atrás, al ser unos novatos, no tenían idea de dónde venderlo.

—¡Torito~!—su dueño se frotaba una y otra vez en él—Te extrañé tanto…

Así fue como Antonio aprendió a nunca dejar la puerta abierta, ni siquiera aunque el amor de tu vida estaba a punto de irse, ¡podía esperar unos segundos o encontrarlo si se iba! Pero Torito era irremplazable.

* * *

><p><strong>Jajaja, soy tan basura con lo del robo. Es que me puse a pensar, siempre en las películas dejan sus puertas abiertas de lo más normal en el momento de drama, no ponen la cerradura ni nada, en la vida real algo así pasaría xD Lo del título es algo curioso, lo puse de la nada cuando empecé el primer capítulo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que si tiene algo de sentido, o bueno, así lo traduce mi mentecita, porque es de gemelos (Feli<strong>**-Lovi) y tomates (Toño). ****Me emocioné con lo del Bonus Track, luego subiré el 2 y 3 a pedido de Zurics :3**

**Otra cosa graciosa que debo comentar es que recuerdo que mientras escribía el Lemon mi hermano entró a mi habitación. Yo estaba sumergida en el momento, no podía parar de escribir. Él estaba hablándome de Pokémon y yo le respondía normal. Vaya cosa, escribir cómo Lovino se la mamaba a Antonio mientras mi hermano me contaba de que por fin encontró una buena versión de Pokémon Negro en español xD Yo estaba a punto de reírme como desquiciada, qué bueno que a los minutos se fue, no hubiera resistido más xD**

**En fin, ¡Gracias a todas las personas que me acompañaron en este corto camino! En especial a Zurics, por decirme que era una awesome idea al comentársela y por inspirarme con sus comedias; también a Xio, porque aunque siempre me destruye las esperanzas diciendo que todo lo que hago está feo T_T (dibujos, cantar, escritos, etc.), me animó al decirme que le parecía "Interesante, muy interesante" (cita textual) xD **

**También muchas gracias a todas aquellas personitas que me han dejado comentarios, y a los que no comentaban pero me ponían alertas o agregaban a favoritos también, francamente, me animaron mucho a seguir subiéndolo.**

**Ahora si las –creo-últimas respuestas D:**

**Akeifa: Qué bueno que te gustó :D A mí también me gusta ver sufrir a las personas/personajes que adoro, es algo raro pero muy cierto :3!**

**AkariKohaku: Si, muerte a J. Barbie òwó! Ejem, gracias por el comentario, deberías alegrarte de encontrarlo recién, demoré mucho en actualizar xD**

**Yueuzumaki: Muajaja, que muera! (Ay, Dios, creo que estoy creando mi propio grupo anti-Bieber, estoy taaaan feliz ;w;) Qué bien que te haya gustado, gracias por comentar :3**

**LovinaxTonio95: Qué bien que te guste y sí, es una moraleja que creo tods debemos recordar, yo hasta se lo recordaré a mis hijos y nietos (?) En fin, gracias por comentario xD**

**Zurics: Ya actualicé, como siempre tarde xD Y no te preocupes que ahora me concentraré en Born Romance ò.ó! Aunque si me distraigo escribiendo otras cosas, te prometo que serán One-Shot y ya…como uno pequeño que acabo de escribir ^^U (Es de South Park, pero la verdad no estuvo tan bueno como creía que saldría ;_;) Yo tuve la suerte de este año sólo tomar vino, no soy mucho de champagne (en realidad tengo un vicio con el vino e.e) y O sea como que Sebastiano es sexy (?) xD Ok, ya estoy agotada, es muy tarde, me despido :3**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Lis.**

_**PD: ¡Subasta de países! ¡Subasta de países! ¡A sólo un Review! ¡Repito, a sólo un Review! ¡Llévese a su casa su país favorito a sólo un Review!**_


End file.
